God's Oopsie
by Justagirlcalledbob
Summary: While making a new Goddess, God messes up and Sends her to hogwarts. Oh Boy. SSOC SBRL HPGW ON PERMANANT HIATUS.
1. 1:UH OH

Title: God's Oopsie.

Pairings: SSOC, SBRL, HPGW.

Basic plot: God accidentally makes a boo boo when making a new goddess, accidentally sending her to Hogwarts. Oh boy.

Disclaimer: I do not own God, obviously, I do not own Harry Potter that's Jkrowlings, and I don't own anything you recognize as not mine.

* * *

High up, in a realm not known to Mortals, God himself was messing about. The old Goddess of Chaos and Music, Chaosia herself, had inexplicably disappeared, presumably off to live a human life. He hated it when His children did that! Grumbling, he eyed the orb of power in front of him. The old goddess had been an ugly crone, who was quite sane and hated her job.

This time, He would make the Goddess of Chaos and Music young, and freshly insane. He decided on a beautiful yet intimidating appearance, of black hair and all black eye with no white. Her body would be thin and suave to the eye, but her muscles would be the envy of any Olympic athlete. Dressed forever in a simple outfit, a loose black silk spaghetti top, black silk slacks, and comfortable sandals.

Grinning, He snapped his finger to ensure her appearance. Nothing happened. Confused, He looked over to the orb, and yelped loudly. The orb was shooting down to Earth! Towards a certain castle in Scotland….He gulped, the Balance were going to tan His hide!

* * *

Somewhere on earth….

The occupants of the castle screamed as the strange meteor hit the earth, and the ground shook. That was nothing compared to the scene below.

* * *

A girl coughed violently, and stumbled out of the crater, her black bottomless eye wide with confusion. "Where am I? What was that?" She mumbled with confusion, looking around at the scenic castle and grounds. Her eyes narrowed, "Who am I?" She asked louder, even more confused, as figures rushed towards her.

* * *

IID: "UH OH. GODS IN TRROOOUBLEE!"

Read and Review if you want me to continue!


	2. 2: POINTS OF AUTHORITY

Title: God's Oopsie.

Pairings: SSOC, SBRL, HPGW.

Basic plot: God accidentally makes a boo boo when making a new goddess, accidentally sending her to Hogwarts. Oh boy.

Disclaimer: I do not own God, obviously, I do not own Harry Potter that's Jkrowlings, and I don't own anything you recognize as not mine Don't own Points of Authority, that's Linkin Park's.

Severus Snape stared at the young woman in front of him. She had fallen to Earth, and created a large crater upon impact, yet she was unharmed. And she had no memory of whom or what she was. For some reason, Minerva kept saying about how she looked like him, with her angry glares at those she didn't trust. He sighed, and resumed observing her.

I twitched, feeling someone's eyes on me. Turning about, I realized it was that guy Snape. He radiated danger, bitterness, and hurt, but most of all loneliness. Weird. That Dumbledore radiated cheerfulness, oblivious joy, and hidden cunning. Currently, we were walking along a hallway to Dumbledore's office.

Suddenly, we came upon two teens my age. One was a pale boy with platinum blonde hair, silver grey eyes, and he wore a mean smirk. The other was a red headed boy with pale blue eyes, and loads of freckles. "You can't take points from me Weasely, I'm of authority." The pale boy sneered, but only two words struck cords in my head. "Points of Authority…" I whispered, my eyes widening.

Snape gave me a weird look, and I smiled sheepishly. "It's a song apparently that I like." I told him, scuffing the floor with my shoe. He raised an eyebrow, as we entered my quarters. "What does it sound like?" He asked, and I sighed. Taking a deep breath, I began to sing. "_Forfeit the game  
Before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame  
Puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face  
You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast  
You just won't last  
You love the way I look at you  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through  
You take away if I give in  
My life  
My pride is broken  
You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you have been through  
(You live what you've learned)  
You love the things I say I'll do  
The way I hurt myself again just to get back at you  
You take away when I give in  
My life  
My pride is broken  
You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you have been through  
(You live what you've learned)  
Forfeit the game  
Before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame  
Puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face  
You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast  
You just won't last  
You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you have been through  
(You live what you've learned)  
You like to think you're never wrong – Forfeit the game  
(You live what you've learned)  
You have to act like you're someone – Forfeit the game  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you – Forfeit the game  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you have been through  
(You live what you've learned)….._**" **I opened my eyes, and raised my eyebrow. Snape was gaping, with an amazed expression. He recovered himself, and left, though I suspected he was blushing.

READ AND REVIEW


End file.
